La Tercera Santa
by Risu-Li Darko
Summary: Cap 4. Joshua y Azmaria son parte de la Orden. Todos en busca de la nueva Santa, ¿quien sera?. Nuevos personajes, nuevas historias y el regreso de Aion con alguien inesperado. Chrno y Rosette volveran? Es lo que todos esperan. una historia tragica
1. La Orden en Orden

**INTRO**

**LCS: **¡Hola a todos mis queridísimos lectores de esta gran familia! Bueno, primero quiero presentarme. Yo soy **Lisandro Chrno's Shadow** y este es mi primer fanfic, pues ya era hora de escribir uno y no solo estar leyendo; quise hacerla de Chrno Crusade porque me fascina la historia. También tendrán algunas intervenciones de **Mi Otro Yo **que en vez de ayudarme solo me estorba.

**MOY: **¡¿Que yo te estorbo?!, no puedo creer lo que dices. Uno de buena gente que te ayuda y así me lo agradeces.

**LCS: **Ignórenlo por favor. Bueno, esta historia es como la continuación opcional de Chrno Crusade en anime porque el manga no lo he leído. Así que si no ven a Chrno ni a Rosette es porque me los mataron en el anime, bueno, todo puede pasar en mi historia así que mejor léanla.

**MOY: **O sea que si van a aparecer...

**LCS: **Yo no he dicho eso, eh. Yo no se que significa pero como en las demás historias aparece, pues ahí les va el disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: **Chrno Crusade y sus personajes le pertenecen a Daisuke Moriyama, excepto algunos personajes que aparecerán en esta historia son míos.

"**La Tercera Santa"**

**_Capítulo Primero: "La Orden en Orden"_**

Ya habían pasado dos largos años desde que Rosette y Chrno ya no estaban en la Tierra de los Hombres, y de que ya no hubieran movimientos demoníacos de Aion y los Perseguidores. Hubo uno que otro demonio que exorcizar de lugares extraños pero de eso se encargaban nuestros ex-Apóstoles.

Azmaría se había vuelto una militante al igual que Joshua. Ella ya no era la misma. Bueno, seguía siendo dulce y tierna pero ya no era aquella niña tan sensible que se echaba a llorar tan fácilmente. La soprano de cabello lila había _crecido _y madurado, y más ante la pérdida de lo único que tenía en el mundo en aquélla época: su inolvidable y necia Rosette, el valiente e indeciso Chrno, y la solidaria e insoportable Satella, sus tres queridísimos amigos, casi su familia. La chica acababa de cumplir 15 años, y su traje de militante le quedaba un poco chico aunque a veces la dejaban que usara su vestido rosa con blanco para sus misiones con Joshua.

Joshua, en cambio, algunas veces se comportaba como todo un joven capaz de valerse sobre si mismo y tomar sus propias decisiones, y en otras como un niño desprotegido y temeroso. Era muy contrastante todo esto pero era lógico ya que había perdido 3 años de su vida estando bajo el poder de Aion en compañía de Florette, la hermana de Satella. Él no recordaba nada, aunque a veces soñaba con momentos que no entendía pero que había vivido, despertándose agitado por las noches. El chico rubio tenía 17 años y hacía año y medio que conocía a Azmaría, que desde entonces comenzaron a ser grandes amigos.

Faltaba poco para Navidad y esa mañana era muy calurosa estando en esa temporada. Aún no había nevado. Los rayos del sol daban un aire de paz y tranquilidad. La Orden de Magdalena todavía no alistaba preparativos que hacían para cada año en esas fechas. La Hermana Kate y el Reverendo Reminghton de todas maneras se encontraban siempre preparados. A veces ellos se encontraban preocupados porque en cualquier momento pudiera haber un ataque _sorpresa _de Aion o algunos otros demoniosya que era muy extrañoque desde que nuestros ex-protagonistas dejaron de existir no ocurría nada catastrófico; no es que ellos quisieran que ocurriera algo así pero si era muy raro, muy raro.

Las hojas secas de los árboles caían alrededor de él. Acostado boca arriba sobre el pasto con las manos debajo de su cabeza, mandaba una mirada de ojos azules hacia el cielo, una mirada de extrañeza pero a la vez de felicidad, dejando que el aire acariciara su rostro.

— ¿Dónde estarán? —se dijo así mismo. Cerró los ojos y hubo un momento de silencio hasta que...

— ¡¡HOLAAAA!! —le grito Azmaría asomando su cara sobre él y agitando infantilmente su mano.

— ¡Az, me asustas! —dijo Joshua que se había sentado rápidamente por el susto que se había llevado.

— ¿!Qué!?... ahora me vas a decir que también hablas solo. —

— ¿!Yoooooo!? No estaba hablando. Además, ¿qué estas... —

— Ah, ya sé. Tienes un amigo imaginario. —interrumpió mientras se dibujaba una cara de ternura en ella.

— ¿Qué... qué dices? —

— ¿Cómo se llama? —se hincó acercándose a él.

— Az... —

— ¿Te ayudo con el nombre? —

— Az... —

— Mira, lo podrías llamar... Mumy, Poom... ehh. —

— Az... —

— Espera a que te diga uno. —

— ¡AZMARÍA! —le gritó Joshua poniéndose de pie.

Azmaría solo se había quedado sorprendida por el grito de Joshua. Él, esperando temerosamente que se pusiera a llorar, la ayudó a levantarse viendo como mordía su labio inferior sosteniendo su llanto.

— Azmaría. Az, lo siento. Por favor, no vayas a llorar, lo siento. Yo no tenía la intención de gritarte. Pero es que... — se interrumpió viendo como Azmaría transformaba su cara tan tierna en un monstruo enfurecido.

— ¡Yo no iba a llorar!¡Yo no iba a llorar!¡Así que no hables! —dijo como si quisiera que todo el mundo la escuchara. Un poco más calmada continuó— Además... Rosette no lloraba por tonterías, así que yo tampoco debo llorar por tonterías ni por tontos como tú. —

— Az, ¿por qué te enojas tanto?, además, yo ya te dije que lo siento. — Joshua tenía cara de confusión y vio como Azmaría se daba la vuelta dando zancadas y con las manos empuñadas— ¡Aaaaaaaaz! —gritó para que no se fuera.

— ¿Qué te importa?... y me llamo Az-ma-rí-a. —dijo volteándose de repente y abriendo la boca exageradamente pronunciando cada sílaba de su nombre.

— Bueno pues... Azmaría. —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco— ¡Y si me importas! —

Azmaría se detuvo al oír esa última frase. Ella quería voltearse e ir corriendo para abrazar a Joshua, pero no.

— «No Azmaría, no voltees y sigue tu camino. Rosette no voltearía por nada del mundo. Si en verdad le importo que me siga y me ruegue, así haría Rosette» —pensaba Azmaría mientras llegaba a los escalones para entrar a la Orden.

La chica de cabello lila caminó hasta llegar a su cuarto. Se detuvo ante la puerta, se recargó en ella de espaldas, y se dejó caer suavemente quedando sentada. Encogió sus piernas y tomó sus rodillas acercándolas a ella. Cruzó los brazos colocándolos sobre éstas y comenzó a llorar en silencio bajando su cabeza. Primero sollozaba, y luego se volvió llanto hasta poder escucharse por todo el pasillo.

La Hermana Claire que oyó el llanto, se acercó sin hacer ruido. Azmaría aunque no había escuchado nada sintió la mirada de alguien más. Claire se agachó y le levantó suavemente la cara.

— Az... ¿Az?. Ya deja de llorar que no pasa nada. Todo va a estar bien. —dijo Claire muy tranquila. Aunque ella no sabía realmente que le pasaba, sentía la necesidad de consolarla, ¡no la podía ver así!. Todos estos años habían hecho un lazo entre ellas.

— Yo... yo no quería Claire, pero es que ya me cansé. —respondió Azmaría. Le brotaban las lágrimas de su cara de una forma que a Claire le dieron ganas de llorar.

— A ver, ven y dime que no te entiendo. —dijo la hermana abriendo la puerta del cuarto y dejándola pasar primero a ella.

El cuarto que también le había pertenecido a Rosette seguía igual pero con un toque de estilo _azmariano _porque estaba limpio y ordenado, que era algo no muy característico de la chica rubia. Además había unas cuantas decoraciones hechas por la misma Azmaría con la ayuda de Claire ya que estaban en la temporada de Navidad. Habían dos camas. Una de las camas, la más cercana a la ventana, era la de Azmaría, y la otra había sido de Rosette.

Claire fue hacia la ventana y abrió las dos grandes telas blancas (cortinas). Rápidamente los rayos del sol iluminaron todo la habitación que hace unos segundos aún había estado en penumbras. Una fuerte ráfaga de aire hizo abrir de par a par la gran ventana que había estado media abierta. Todo eso sucedió en unos cuantos segundos.

Claire estaba quieta y como sorprendida por lo hermoso que había sido ese pequeñísimo instante. Los cabellos de las chicas se habían alborotado y en los ojos de cada una se veía un brillo de asombro. Como dejaron la puerta abierta, Joshua había entrado sin que se diesen cuenta y observó todo lo sucedido.

— Por favor Claire, como si nunca hubieras visto el sol y nunca hubieras sentido el aire. —dijo interrumpiendo el espectáculo y moviendo la mano con desinterés.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Joshua? —le preguntó muy calmada Azmaría.

— Vine porque quería... —

— Ay Joshua, debes apreciar todos los momentos de la vida porque cada uno es hermoso y no sabemos cuando nos moriremos. Ya ves con Rosette y Chrno. —dijo en voz baja.

— Espera, espera, espera. No quisiera hablar de eso. Es tiempo de alegría, no hay que venir con tristezas, eh. —dijo el joven un poco más serio.

— Lo siento. Tienes razón. Ahora no es tiempo para eso, peroooo... ¿porque hay personas que hacen enojar y llorar a sus amigos. —respondió sarcásticamente.

— Este... ¿Azmaría, sigues enojada? —dijo Joshua volteando a ver a su amiga.

— Si es cierto. ¿Qué haces aquí?, yo no quiero verte ni hablar contigo. — respondió Azmaría recordando el enojo.

— Por favor, anda, no seas así. Hasta te habías olvidado. —

Claire se dirigió a la puerta, salió y la cerró. Hubo un silencio largo. Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente. Ella estaba sentada en la cama sobre sus piernas. El tenía las manos en los bolsillos de los costados y estaba encogido de hombros.

— Azmaría, no sigas enojada. Somos amigos y no quisiera perder tu amistad por una... —calló de repente.

— ...por una tontería.­ —dijo terminando la frase la chica— Perdóname, Joshua. Es que... no se que me está pasando, por cualquier cosa lloro. —

— Jeje, bueno. Entonces, ¿ya no estas enojada?, porque quisiera que no nos volviéramos a enojar, ¿si? —

— Si —respondió esbozando una sonrisa.

— A ver, ven —dijo tomándola de la mano para que se levantara.

Azmaría al levantarse con la ayuda de Joshua, no pudo mantenerse en pie y al tratar de apoyarse en los antebrazos de él, lo jaló cayendo los dos al suelo. Ella quedó encima de él, con el rostro a la altura de su pelvis. Joshua levantó un poco la cabeza para ver si Azmaría estaba bien.

— Az...maría—titubeó al darse cuenta en la posición que estaban.

Como tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba bien agarrada de los brazos de Joshua, los abrió y al darse cuenta de cómo estaba, rápidamente se levantó quedando hincada y se cubrió la cara con sus manos un poco sonrojada y apenada.

— Lo siento, lo siento —dijo apresurada.

— No te preocupes —

— Lo siento de verdad, es que se me durmió mi pie —dijo moviendo la cabeza de atrás para delante.

**3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S**

— La señorita Brahms desea venir personalmente a escuchar la historia, por eso debemos llamar a todos los testigos, en especial a... —

— ... sí, a Joshua y Azmaría. —completó el Reverendo Reminghton que se encontraba con la Hermana Kate en el pequeño living del despacho.

— Exacto. Además viene por las escrituras de las pertenencias de la señorita Harvenheit. —se paró y se sentó detrás de su escritorio— Por eso necesito que mande a llamar al Reverendo Giriam y a Hamilton. —

— El Reverendo Giriam se encuentra en la Orden. —

— ¿¡Cómo!?, ¿y porque no me habéis dicho?. Los necesito a los dos en este momento. —dijo un poco molesta la Hermana.

— Hermana, acaba de llegar pero ahora los busco. —

Se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y se topó con el Reverendo Giriam que había estado a punto de abrirla.

— ¡Reverendo Giriam!, precisamente ahora lo iba a llamar. —

— Pues aquí me tiene, jeje. —respondió alegremente.

— Siéntese por favor, Reverendo —dijo la Hermana Kate.

— Gracias. —

— Este... ahora vuelvo con Hamilton, Hermana. —dijo el Reverendo Reminghton.

— Ah, si. —

Al salir el Reverendo Reminghton, hubo un cruce de miradas como de complicidad. La Hermana iba a comenzar a hablar pero no. Se paró y se fue a sentar al sillón frente al Reverendo Giriam.

— Antes de comenzar lo que le tengo que decir, déjeme preguntarle el motivo de su visita. —dijo amablemente la Hermana.

— Le sugiero que hable usted primero. La información que me tiene que decir no creo que sea tan importante como la que yo diré. —sonrió

— Me ofende.­ —

— Disculpe, no era mi intención. Además necesito que esté presente el Reverendo Reminghton. Es información confidencial. —

— Pero... em... —balbuceo la Hermana Kate.

— Así que dígame, la escucho. —

— Está bi... —la Hermana Kate fue interrumpida por el _tonton_ de la puerta. — Pase Reverendo. —

— Buenos días Hermana Kate, buenos días Reverendo Giriam. —dijo sonriente Hamilton.

— Buenos días Hamilton. —respondieron los dos.

— Aquí están. Me retiro, tengo que decirles a Joshua y a Az... —calló el Reverendo Reminghton que había sido tomado de la mano de la Hermana. — ¿Si?, Hermana. —

— Luego hace eso. El Reverendo Giriam tiene algo que decir, algo muy importante pero antes les explicaré lo de la señorita Brums. —

— ¿Charlotte Brahms? ¡Ah, qué milagro!, tantos años que no escuchaba noticias de ella. ¿Diecisiete años, no? ¡Tantos años, por dios! —exclamó muy alegre el viejo Hamilton.

— Bueno, no precisamente de ella. —respondió la Hermana.

— Entonces de quién. —dijo Hamilton.

— Miren. Desde el asesinato del Monseñor Brody, ella se ha hecho cargo de la Orden de Magdalena, allá en Alemania. Toda su familia siempre a permanecido escondida y en alerta desde que Aion mató a todas las demás familias Invocadores de Joyas, excepto a ellos, los Brahms, y a Satella. —suspiro profundo— Al estar a cargo de la Orden, ella ya es expuesta a ser el punto de Aion para ser atacados ya que él pensaba en que no habían mas Invocadores de Joyas. Por eso, su hija, la señorita Marianne, se ofreció para tener cualquier información necesaria sobre Aion y vendrá dentro de dos días, así que debemos tener a cuantos testigos sean necesarios y tratan de ayudar a Charlotte y su familia, los únicos Invocadores de Joyas que quedan. —

Todos habían quedado callados y muy atentos escuchando el relato de la Hermana Kate. Ya era de tarde y el sol estaba en su máximo resplandor. El Reverendo Reminghton esperaba lo que tenía que decir Giriam, al igual que Hamilton.

— Hermana, dentro de dos días también es la cena de Navidad, y usted no tiene los preparativos ni nada listo. —dijo repentinamente Hamilton.

— ¡Santo Dios!, ¡Es cierto!, se me había olvidado completamente. Hazme el favor de llamar a Chrno y a Rosette para que compren lo necesario. —

— ¿A quién?. —dijo un poco triste Hamilton al escuchar los nombres.

— A Chrno y a... —paró de hablar— Rosette. —termino de decir. Se miraba triste y agachó su mirada.

— Se les extraña verdad. —dijo Giriam un poco serio.

— Si. ¿Por qué? —se decía a sí misma— ¿Por qué?, todo fue culpa de Aion.

— Calmese, Hermana. —decía con miedo Hamilton.

Hamilton abrió la puerta y vio a Claire que pasaba por ahí. Trató de que no viera a los presentes y la llamó.

— ¡Claire! —gritó.

— ¿Si? —

— Necesito que llames a Joshua y a Azmaría, por favor. —

— ¿Para qué? —

— ¿Cómo que para qué? —

— Si, ¿para qué? —

— No preguntes. —

— Es que están un poco ocupados. —dijo recordando que tal vez estarían platicando.

— No importa. —

— Si importa. —

— Es urgente, es una ¡MISION! —dijo para que ya se fuera a llamarlos.

— ¿Una misión?, ahora los llamo. —y salió corriendo por el pasillo.

— Esta niña. —se dijo moviendo la cabeza. Entró y vio llorando a la Herman Kate.

—¡MALDITO AION! —gritó desesperadamente.

— Hermana, por favor calmese. —dijo Reminghton.

— Ay. —se quejo la Hermana.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Giriam tomándola por la espalda.

— No me siento bien. —y se dejó caer en los brazos del Reverendo.

— ¡Se ha desmayado! —gritó Reminghton.

— Ayúdeme a recostarla. —dijo Giriam.

— Si. —respondió el otro.

La recostaron sobre el sillón más grande y le colocaron un cojin bajo su cabeza. Los tres buscaban algo para que reaccionara pero mejor esperaron a que sola despertara ya que Hamilton dijo que no era grave.

— ¿Por qué se habrá desmayado? —se preguntó Reminghton.

— No hay de que preocuparse. —respondió Giriam.

— Si, no es grave. — intervino Hamilton.

— ¿Y qué era lo que nos tenia que decir? —preguntó Reminghton a Giriam.

— Ahora no le puedo decir. Bueno... solo le puedo decir que se trata de... una Tercera Santa —

— ¡¿QUEEE?! —gritaron sorprendidos Hamilton y el otro Reverendo.

**CONTINUARÀ…**

**SALIDA**

**LCS: **Bueno, pues ahí está el primer capitulo, espero sus reviews y opiniones de cualquier tipo. Ésta historia comenzó a escribirse el 20 de noviembre de 2006, hace mucho tiempo, jeje. Abajo están los avances del próximo capitulo.

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**

Joshua y Azmaría se encuentran en su "misión" mientras que la Hermana Kate se recupera del ataque que le dio. La cena de Navidad se realiza, y alguien inesperado llega a la Orden causando revuelo en todos.


	2. Preparando Planes

**INTRO**

**LCS: **¡Hola a todos mis queridísimos lectores de esta gran familia! Bueno, primero quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar, no es que sean muchos que lean mi historia pero de todos modos quiero hacerlo.

Espero que los pocos que son sigan mi historia. **RenaissanceLady-K, **que es mi autora preferida y que me ayudó a subir mi primer chap, quisiera dedicarle este capíulo.

**Disclaimer: **Chrno Crusade y sus personajes le pertenecen a Daisuke Moriyama, excepto algunos que aparecerán también, que son míos.

"**La Tercera Santa"**

_**Capítulo Segundo:**__** "Preparando Planes"**_

— Ojala ya haya inventado algo nuevo y más poderoso el viejo —dijo Joshua que se encontraba recargado con sus codos en la ventana mirando el jardín.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?, si últimamente no hemos tenido muchas misiones. Con lo que tenemos basta, o... ¿acaso ya estas perdiendo técnica? —respondió sonriente la chica albina.

— No, no es por eso. —murmuró sin hacer caso al chiste­ —Azmaría, te he de confesar algo.

— Dime, Joshua —

— Es que debemos prepararnos, presiento que algo muy grande nos espera. Y no es nada bueno —.

— Joshua, me estas asustando. ¿Por qué lo dices? —dijo preocupada.

— He tenido sueños —mencionó repentinamente.

— ¿Sueños?, ¿Qué clases de sueños? —pregunto curiosa.

— Sueños en donde está Rosette —

— ¿Rosette? —

— ¡Chicos!. ¡Tienen una misión! —llegó Claire azotando la puerta e interrumpiendo la conversación.

— ¡Claire, debes tocar antes! —exclamó Azmaría.

— Lo siento, chicos. ¿Estaban ocupados? —insinuó.

— ¿Por qué dices eso, Claire? —dijo apenada.

— Ejem, ejem. Chicas, dejen sus asuntos para otro día por favor —interrumpió Joshua— Claire, ¿en dónde es la misión? —.

— Ehh..., es mejor que vayan con la Hermana Kate. El viejo sólo me mandó a llamarlos y al parecer era urgente —

— Y entonces que estamos esperando. Azmaría, agarra tus cosas y adelántate, yo iré a traer las mías —dijo señalando las pistolas y las municiones que estaban en el rincón.

— Si —contestó mientras abría la puerta.

Joshua corrió en dirección contraria a Azmaría, quien llevaba en un tipo cinturón dos diferentes tipos de pistolas y algunas municiones. Joshua llego a su cuarto, que a pesar de ser un chico, y estar en plena adolescencia y con todos los sentimientos a flor de piel, era exageradamente ordenado. Tomó su mochila de acero, en donde llevaba las demás municiones y armas, y salió del cuarto.

Al llegar al despacho de la Hermana Kate quedó paralizado. Vio a los dos reverendos platicando y al viejo Hamilton consolando a Azmaría, que se encontraba hincada y con la cabeza sobre alguien acostado en el sillón. ¿Era la Hermana Kate? y... ¿por qué lloraba Azmaría?, ¿qué había pasado?

**3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S**

— Señorita Marianne, la señora quiere verla enseguida —dijo un hombre uniformado de pantalones y saco negro, y una camisa blanca. Al parecer era el mayordomo, quien tocaba la puerta.

— Gracias, Walter. Dile que en unos momentos voy —respondió la señorita que se encontraba en un banco peinándose en camisón.

Al ser cerrada la puerta, abrió la gaveta que estaba en su tocador de un color blanco elegante, saco un cofrecito de madera, se paró y se volvió a sentar pero en su cama. Dentro del cofre habían fotos que se quedo viendo por un buen rato.

Al parecer, la habitación era de una señorita de alrededor de unos 16 años. Y si. Marianne Brahms era un chica de 17 años que pertenecía a una de las familias más ricas de Alemania pero también pertenecía a la única familia que quedaba de Invocadores de Joyas. Ella vivía con su hermano, con el mayordomo, y demás sirvientes, puesto que su madre era la ahora directora de la Orden de Otto Bartolomé, ahí en Alemania.

Marianne se acordó del pedido de su madre, guardó su cofre y se cambió, pues acababa de despertarse aún por lo temprano que era.

Salió de su habitación y se fue corriendo al despacho de su madre. Llevaba un pantalón azul entallado con una blusa color rosa que a partir de la mitad no era entallada sino floja. Unos botines café y el cabello suelto que lo tenia hasta mitad de la espalda y ondulado. Lo negro de su cabello hacia resaltar su piel blanca al igual que sus ojos verdes. A pesar de su edad era muy hermosa.

— Pasa, hija —respondió Charlotte al llamado de la puerta.

— Muy tarde, hermanita. ¿Se te pegaron las sábanas? —dijo un chico que estaba apoyado sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados.

— Cállate —dijo fulminándolo con la mirada.

— Niños, por favor —

— Lo siento, madre. Sólo que ya me había cansado de esperar. No sabía que las chicas de su edad tardaran tanto en arreglarse —acusó dirigiéndose a su hermana con risita sarcástica pero a la vez agradable.

— Bueno, mamá. Supongo que lo que nos tienes que decir es muy importante porque normalmente te la pasas todo el tiempo en la Orden —dijo Marianne ignorando el comentario de su hermano.

— Obviamente porque es la directora, ¿no? —agregó Alexander.

— Por favor Marianne, no quiero que empieces otra vez con tus reproches —trató de calmar a su hija.

— Pero mamá, cómo quieres que no te diga nada si desde que papa murió la hemos pasado escondiéndonos, y luego que se calmaron las cosas te nombraron directora de la Orden —

— ¿Acaso crees que todo esto es un juego? ¿Crees que nada más nos escondemos por escondernos? —hizo una pausa— Esto es de vida o muerte, nos han encontrado ya. Lo único que quiero es protegerlos —

— ¿Protegernos? ¿Piensas que estando todo el tiempo en la Orden puedes protegernos? —

— Pues por eso mismo. Es posible que los demonios ataquen a la Orden y ustedes estén lejos de ahí —

— ¿Y tu qué? ¿Acaso piensas morir y dejarnos solos? ¿Por qué aceptaste ser la directora si sabias que nos podrían descubrir?

— Porque era la única persona que estaba conciente de todo lo que sucedía, además de que no había opción —

— O sea que piensas en nosotros sin poner importancia en tu vida ni en los de la Orden. No puedo creer que mi madre piense de esa forma —alzó su tono de voz.

— Marianne. Es LA-OR-DEN. Ya están preparados para eso —

— De todos modos —finalizó y se sentó en el sofá mas chico.

— ¿Ya terminaste, hermanita? —preguntó Alexander un poco molesto. Ésta asintió un poco indiferente— Para empezar no tienes derecho de reprocharle absolutamente nada a mamá porque ella a pesar de todo ha estado con nosotros y nos ha protegido, algo que deberías agradecer. Además mamá sabe lo que hace y tarde o temprano íbamos a ser descubiertos, es un milagro que sigamos aquí todavía.

— Lo siento, madre. Haré lo que tu digas aunque sabes que nunca he estado de acuerdo con lo que haces —dijo un poco más calmada.

— Gracias, hija. Sabes que es por su bien y no quisiera perderlos como a su padre —dijo un poco triste abrazándola.

— ¿Y que era los que nos tenías que decir? —dijo Alex acercándose.

— Pues debido a que no hemos sabido nada de lo que en realidad pasó con Satella, además de que quiero que se mantengan lejos, he decidido que vayan a la Orden de Magdalena, allá en América —

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —exclamó Marianne.

— ¡Qué bien! ¿Cuándo nos vamos? —dijo Alex, poniendo una cara de alegría.

**3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S**

— Que bueno que sólo necesite descansar —dijo Joshua sonriente.

— Si. Pero creo que exageré un poco, ¿no crees? —murmuró un poco apenada.

— Pero Az, se que te asustaste, es normal, además quieres mucho a la Hermana Kate. Así que no t preocupes, jeje —dijo ayudando a Azmaría con algunas bolsas de despensa.

— Gracias —

— Nunca me imaginé que _esto _fuera la gran misión urgente —

— Jeje, yo tampoco. Es que a pesar de que todo ha ido muy tranquilo, pues la Hermana Kate no ha tenido unas merecidas vacaciones, ha estado muy ocupada, y también ya no es la misma desde lo que _pasó _—

— Si, y la verdad que de tantas cosas que le han salido y responsabilidades que tiene, ni se acordó de la cena de Navidad —dijo terminando con una sonrisa.

— Pues aquí estamos con los preparativos y comi...ay —no alcanzó a terminar porque al querer acomodar una bolsa entre sus brazos, se cayó.

— Az, ¿estás bien?. Déjame ayudarte —

Joshua la ayudó. Acomodaron las cosas en el coche, y entraron. Joshua manejaba porque Azmaría tenia miedo de aprender (con tantos accidentes que Rosette tenía, la dejó traumada n.n).

Llegaron a la Orden, llevaron las cosas a la cocina y se sentaron en la mesa hasta que...

— ¡Chicos! Tienen una misión —dijo Claire de repente.

— Pero, ¿si es una verdadera misión? —bromeo Joshua.

— Joshua, no estoy jugando. Al parecer es un demonio que ha ocasionado destrozos desde la mañana. Es en el Puerto Negro —

— Vamos, Az. Las cosas ya están el coche —refiriéndose primero a Az y luego Claire.

**3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S**

— ¿Se encuentra mejor, Hermana Kate? —preguntó el doctor Kindot.

— Si, ya me siento mejor. Muchas gracias pero ya no quiero estar tendida en la cama como una vieja —respondió mientras se levantaba.

— Hermana, el doctor dijo que tiene que descansar por el momento —intervino el Reverendo Reminghton.

— Si. Por el momento tiene que descansar. Seria mucho mejor que se tomara unas vacaciones porque se ha desgastado mucho últimamente, supongo —dijo el doctor.

— Pero... —

— Nada de _peros_, si no lo hace sus desmayos no pararán —

— Está bien, está bien —dijo un poco convencida.

— Bueno, me voy y espero y obedezca —salió sonriendo a la Hermana.

— Ya vio Hermana, debe descansar —le dijo después de que se fuera el doctor y sentándose sobre la cama.

— Si, lo se pero por el momento no —

— Debe descansar ya, Hermana —

— No lo creo posible —

— Hermana, ¿quién le habrá pegado esa necedad? —le dijo sonriéndole.

— Rosette —suspiró su nombre y sonrió.

— Bueno, la dejo descansar —se paró y salio del cuarto.

Se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose a la ventana y alcanzó a ver el coche de los chicos. Volteó, se dirigía a la puerta cuando sonó el teléfono.

— Bueno, habla la Hermana Kate —contestó.

— _Hermana Kate, habla Charlotte Brahms _—

— Qué sorpresa —

— _Le hablo para avisarle que ya he hablado con mis hijos, y que dentro de dos días llegan_ —

— Perfecto —

— _Espero que las cosas salgan bien por allá _—

— Gracias, y sabe que aquí puede contar con nosotros. Para eso están las amigas —

— _Gracias, Hermana. Adiós _—

— Hasta luego —se despidió.

Colgó el teléfono e iba a avisarle al Reverendo Reminghton pero se detuvo pensando un poco.

— Bueno —se dijo asimismo — si lo que quieren y debo hacer son unas vacaciones, pues las haré a mi manera —sonrió y tomo el teléfono.

— Bueno, _Casa de la familia Brahms _—le contestaron.

— Bueno, me comunica con Charlotte Brahms, por favor —respondió.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

**SALIDA**

**LCS: **Bueno, espero y les haya gustado el segundo capitulo. Mil disculpas otra vez por el retraso y por no poner lo que debía de pasar.

**PRÓXIMO CAPITULO**

Joshua y Azmaría se encuentran en su misión pero surgen algunos problemas. La Hermana Kate se va de vacaciones. La Orden Otto Bartolomé está en peligro. Los hermanos Brahms son atacados por sorpresa.


	3. El Comienzo

**INTRO**

**LCS: **Gracias a todos aquellos que me han seguido hasta ahora, y que por decencia han dejado review. Espero que les guste este capitulo que viene un poco de acción, recomiéndenme y dejen los reviews que quieran, jeje, aunque sea chiquito.

Chrno Crusade pertenece a Daisuke Moriyama, tanto la historia como sus personajes.

"**La Tercera Santa"**

_**Capítulo Tercero:**__** "El Comienzo"**_

El sol estaba a su máximo resplandor; parvadas de aves se dejaban ver en el cielo; la gente iba y venía con sus actividades cotidianas; las casas y edificios poco a poco se fueron dejando de ver. Ellos se alejaban cada vez más de la ciudad; y el ambiente sólo era de casas abandonadas, basura, y uno que otro árbol medio vivo o medio muerto.

El Puerto Negro era una de los lugares abandonados menos conocido por las nuevas generaciones. Antes se llamaba Big Merzberg. Tenía unos 20 que había dejado de ser puerto, y durante todo este tiempo solo había sido escondite de algunos delincuentes, asesinos, pandillas, dando lugar a los negocios sucios. Definitivamente no era un buen lugar para nuestro par.

— Joshua, ¿seguro que conoces por donde ir?. Ya estamos a las afueras de la ciudad —preguntó preocupada Azmaría.

— Pues claro, ¡es un puerto!, ¿creías que estaría en el centro?. Además solo se tenía que seguir derecho en esta avenida después de doblar en la Biblioteca —

— Pero es que es muy silencioso y abandonado por estos lugares que me causa escalofríos —añadió mientras cerraba la ventana.

— No te preocupes, falta poco para llegar. Ya siento el olor a mar —dijo mientras movía la cabeza como tratando de buscar el olor con su nariz.

Dio una última curva, y frenó antes de chocar con dos patrullas que se encontraban tapando la calle. Dos policías se acercaron al coche mientras Joshua y Azmaría bajaban con todo su _armamento_.

— Disculpen, pero no pueden pasar. Esta área es...es... —dijo un policía pero se interrumpió al ver las armas— ¿Son de la Orden de Magdalena? —pregunto después.

— Si —respondió Joshua con seriedad.

— Pero antes tienen que hablar con el coman... —se quedó callado al ver que no le hacían caso y se dirigían al comandante.

— Hola. Somos de la Orden de Magdalena. Nosotros tomaremos el caso —dijo sonriente Joshua y prosiguió a caminar sin importar si le daban el permiso o no. Azmaría lo seguía.

Caminaron un buen rato sin hablar, sin parar y sin dejar de poner atención. Todo el maldito lugar olía a podrido. La incontable fila de bodegas que daban frente al mar estaban destruidas y tenían un aspecto terrorífico. Mientras más caminaban, más aumentaba el olor.

— ¡Yuck! ¡Qué diablos es ese olor! —exclamó Joshua al darse cuenta del cambio brusco de peste.

— ¡Santo Dios! —gritó Azmaría dejando caer todo lo que tenía cargado.

— ¿Qué sucede? —volteó hacia donde señalaba Azmaría y vio a una persona toda descompuesta y retorcida.

— Parece una momia —

— Es que su cuerpo se ha momificado. Devoraron su espíritu —aclaró Joshua—. Entonces sin duda es un demonio —

— ¿Qué pensabas que era? —preguntó la joven.

— Olvídalo. Por el momento tenemos que estar preparados —dijo volteando rápidamente hacia atrás.

— ¿Lo escuchaste? —preguntó Azmaría.

— Si. Eran como pasos rápidos, como si corrieran. Pero ningún demonio ataca desde tierra —

— ¿Y si no tiene alas? —

— Todos los demonios tienen alas —respondió con una pequeña sonrisita.

— Ah, si —

De repente una jauría de lobos empezaron a llegar y a saltar desde barriles. Eran como unos 15 lobos. Tenían los ojos amarillos, el tamaño de un león, y un pelaje abundante.

Joshua y Azmaría se colocaron espalda con espalda disparando _sagrados _por doquier mientras unos caían y otros seguían avanzando hacia ellos. Joshua se separó un poco y eso provocó que uno de ellos se lanzara hacia la chica, pero ésta alcanzó a quitarse y rodó quedándose hincada en una rodilla. Azmaría comenzó a disparar desde esa posición alcanzando a darle a dos.

— ¡Rayos! Se me acabaron los _sagrados_—dijo tratando de poner otros. Pero no alcanzó y se dio cuenta que uno de ellos se le venía.

Azmaría se levantó y sólo le quedó correr mientras trataba de poner más sagrados. Llegó hasta una bodega grande y entró. Subió por unas escaleras media podridas pero paró antes de llegar al segundo piso. Se sentó en un escalón para ponerlos ya que el _lobo _había entrado. El lugar estaba en oscuras, unos cuantos rayos de luz alcanzaban a entrar. Un silencio debía de haber para ayuda de Azmaría aunque el más terrible de todos. Trataba de no respirar y de no moverse. Poco a poco se iba parando hasta apuntarle bien. Disparó pero cayó debido a que el escalón se rompió. Trozos de madera le cayeron encima.

Joshua se distrajo con el ruido y uno de ellos alcanzó a aruñarle el hombro izquierdo. Todo su brazo quedó al descubierto y pedazos de manga quedaron colgando. La sangre escurría ya que la herida era profunda. Corrió hasta la bodega pero uno de ellos lo rebasó y se colocó en frente de él.

— ¡Maldita seas, estúpida bestia! —gritó en vano.

Una segunda bestia se puso detrás de él quedando acorralado. Estaba sudando a cántaros. No sabía que hacer. Si disparaba a una, la otra lo atacaba. Los dientes afilados de cada una producían un liquido espumoso parecido a cuando tienes rabia.

Un profundo alivio lo llenó al ver que Azmaría salía de la bodega. Estaba un poco sucia y se recargaba de los postes de madera pero en sí se veía bien. Joshua esperó a que se repusiera, se miraron e hicieron algunos gestos.

Las bestias estaban a punto de atacar cuando la que se encontraba en frente de Joshua cayó y se desintegró como habían hecho las otras, a raíz del disparo de Azmaría. Inmediatamente Joshua giró quedando frente a frente con la otra, corrió hacia atrás y comenzó a dispararle hasta desintegrarse. Se fue de espaldas quedando tirado en el piso agarrándose el hombro herido.

— ¡Joshua! ¿!Qué rayos te pasó!? ¿Estás bien? —dijo Azmaría corriendo hasta hincarse a un costado de él.

— Si. Estoy bien —respondió adolorido.

— Joshua, por favor, deja de hacerte el fuerte —le regañó la chica.

— Bueno pues. Uno me atacó el hombro. Ayúdame a levantarme, por favor—

— Si. Por cierto...¿qué eran esas bestias?, parecían lobos —

— Creo que eran _holts _—

— ¿Holts? —

— Si. Son _funnus_ invocados accidentalmente por demonios cuando están muy enojados o desesperados. El tamaño y la fuerza de los holts depende de cuanto sea el odio que tengan en esos momentos —explicó Joshua.

— Pero...entonces hay un demonio aquí, aunque no sentí alguna presencia demoníaca —

— Tienes razón. A pesar de que fuimos Apóstoles nos quedan esos dones, por así decirlo, pero podemos fallar, ¿no crees? —

— Pues si. Se nota que has leído mucho esos libros, jeje —dijo cambiando repentinamente de tema.

— Si —respondió sonriente.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la congregación de policías e inmediatamente los fueron a socorrer.

— ¡Chicos! Están muy heridos —dijo preocupado el comandante.

— Al menos estamos vivos, jeje —dijo Joshua y comenzó a reír.

**3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S**

— ¿Y esas maletas? —preguntó el Reverendo Reminghton.

— ¿Qué? No se acuerda que me pidió que me fuera de vacaciones —respondió la Hermana Kate sonriente.

— Ah, si. Veo que lo ha pensado —dijo el Reverendo que no creía que la Hermana fuera a hacerle caso.

— Si. Y le pido que mientras me encuentre ausente, usted se haga cargo de la Orden —

— Por supuesto. Usted no se preocupe. Yo me ocuparé de todo —

— Bueno, no me despido más porque el coche me espera. Adiós, Reverendo, y me saluda a los chicos —salió del despacho mientras se ponía los lentes.

Se sentó un poco desconcertado pensando en que debió preguntarle a donde iba. Se levantó y miró por la ventana el coche que la llevaba. Así se quedo un buen rato hasta ver llegar el coche de Joshua con dos patrullas. Inmediatamente bajó.

**3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S3S**

— Señora Brahms —

— Pase, por favor —respondió Charlotte desde su despacho en la Orden al darse cuenta que tocaban.

— Buenos días —dijo la chica de unos 15 años. Su postura y sus lentes la hacían ver que era muy distraída.

— Buenos días, hermana Helga —

— Le vine a hablar porque tienes visitas —

— ¿ Visitas? —

— Si. Son sus hijos, señora —

— Hola, madre —saludó Marianne que había entrado ya que habían dejado la puerta abierta.

— Perdón. Traté de hacerle cambiar de opinión pero ya sabes como es tu hija —dijo Alexander entrando después de Marianne.

— ¡Marianne! Pero si apenas hablamos y me sales con esto —dijo muy enojada Charlotte.

— Madre, ya van como 4 meses que eres directora de la Orden y no has tenido ningún problema. No creo que precisamente hoy, que es la primera vez que venimos, vengan los malditos demonios a atacarnos —se sentó mientras abría su abanico decorado con 5 joyas que tenía colgado en una muñeca y se empezó a ventilarse.

— Esta bien. Por una parte estoy tranquila porque ya están grandecitos para que se cuiden solos. Y pues, tienen sus joyas que la utilizaran si se da el caso —dijo bromeando.

— ¿Joyas como las que tiene en su anillo, señora Brahms? —preguntó curiosa Helga.

— Si. Ya te he platicado de eso, ¿no?. Marianne tiene joyas en su abanico y Alex lo tiene en una espada, que obviamente no la anda por todos lado como Marianne —

— ¿!En una espada!? —exclamó Helga.

— Efectivamente. Es herencia de su abuelo, y pues...mejoramos porque ahora la joya y el invocador pueden luchar al mismo tiempo—aclaró la directora.

— Bueno, madre. Quisiera echar un vistazo por ahí para conocer mejor el campo de batalla —dijo riéndose Marianne.

— Bueno, entonces que los acompañe Helga, y ya después les muestre su habitación —

— No. No es necesario —dijo la joven.

— Yo preferiría que Helga me mostrara mi cuarto porque quiero descansar. Digo, si Helga quiere —agregó sonriéndole a la chica de anteojos de una manera irresistible para ella.

— Si. No hay problema —respondió tímida y un poco sonrojada la chica.

Los tres salieron del cuarto. Marianne se fue por ahí. Alex y Helga caminaron por el pasillo hacia la derecha y cruzaron el patio, mientras platicaban. Era obvio que a Helga le gustaba Alexander pero el era solo amable con ella y la miraba como una amiga ya que era mucho mayor.

El estaba pronto a cumplir los 18 años. Era alto y bien parecido. Su cabello era un poco largo y le llegaba casi a la altura del cuello. Siempre lo andaba alborotado, y se le miraba bien, bueno, a los ojos de Helga si. Su cabello azabache lo hacia ver pálido, ya que era de tez mas blanca que su hermana. Tenia los ojos café rojizos que hacían par con el color de sus labios. Vestía unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca manga larga que lo hacían ver muy educado, serio y amable.

Llegaron a las escaleras cuando vieron a alguien sentado un poco mas arriba. No se veía muy bien, pero alcanzaron a ver a alguien muy alto, corpulento y con dos cosas grandes a los lados que se extendían tapando el paso para subir, al parecer eran alas...¿alas?

— ¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó Alex y sintiendo como Helga se agarraba de su brazo.

— Alex... —susurró y se sonrojó al sentir los músculos del joven y alzar la mirada hacia su cara.

— Ponte detrás —

— Mucho gusto, chicos —dijo una voz gruesa.

— Sal de una vez, y no te andes con rodeos —dijo decidido y con valor al sospechar que podría ser un demonio.

La persona misteriosa voló por encima de ellos y se paró detrás. Los chicos voltearon y se dieron cuenta que si... si era un demonio. Sus alas eran rojas y su piel café. Vestía de la cadera para abajo un color negro (N/A no se si sean pantalones lo que usan algunos demonios porque si es así, pues son demasiado ajustados). Sus cuernos brillaban con el poco sol que había.

— Primero deseo presentarme. Soy Karonthio, y como verán no vengo por ustedes, porque sino ya los hubiera mandado a un mundo mejor —dijo soberbiamente y riéndose.

— No nos subestimes —dijo enojado el chico, y continuó—, y entonces ¿Qué quieres, maldito engendro?

— Hey, hey, hey. Calmate mocoso. Ya te dije que no les haré nada pero si se interponen pues entonces no les tendré piedad. Solo vine por tu madre, jajaja —dijo riéndose.

— Lo que es con mi madre es conmigo, así que no te permitiré que le hagas daño —dijo poniendo sus brazos al frente horizontalmente con las almas abajo y diciendo— _Gott der Waffe, Herr des Jupiters, Probe Ihr Reiseziel _—y una luz horizontal empezó a brillar hasta formar una espada. Apuntó hacia al frente y dijo— _¡Jetzt!_

Un hombre alto, robusto y de piel completamente blanca envuelto en sábanas, aparece entre neblina invocado de la espada. Sus rostro no se le veía ya que la luz que proyectaba no dejaba verse bien.

— Ahora si, maldito demonio —dijo con rabia—. Tu mataste a mi padre y...

— Espera, espera —interrumpió—, yo no maté a tu padre. No le eches la culpa a otros, eh. Además tu padre se lo buscó.

— No seas cínico, tu con Aion fueron los que mataron a todos los demás Invocadores —

— Acabas de mencionar al culpable. Yo no lo maté. Fue Aion, así que por favor, antes informarte bien ¿no? —dijo terminando con una risita.

— Helga, avísale a mi madre y...

— Pero t vas a quedar solo y no vaya a ser que

— Solo avísale, y que venga preparada —dijo viendo irse a Helga.

— ¡Eso! ¡Pero no te tardes niña! Porque ya quiero terminar con todo esto. Ya me aburrí —dijo dirigiéndose a la chica que ya no lo escuchaba.

— ¡Cállate! Porque cuando llegue ella, tu ya no vas a estar aquí —

— Eso lo veremos —respondió Karonthio.

— _¡Aris, Schwert!_

Mientras, Marianne caminaba por los jardines traseros. Las pocas flores daban un poco color a la fuente que se encontraba en medio con el agua chorreando. Cambió la mirada a un naranjo que es taba en la esquina del terreno, y cuando volvió hacia la fuente, vio a alguien sentado al otro lado en la fuente. La rodeó, y no pudo creer lo que sus ojos vieron.

— Vaya, vaya. ¿Así haces esperar a la gente?. Pensé que no llegarías. Veo que estas sorprendida —dijo sarcásticamente el demonio— Ahora te toca a ti.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

**SALIDA**

**Risu-Li: **Bueno, espero y les haya gustado este capitulo. Tuve que ponerle una pizca de acción porque si no se me aburren, jeje. Sigan mi historia y dejen comentarios acerca de los nuevos personajes (Marianne, Alexander, Charlotte, Karonthio) y dejen muchos, muchos reviews.

**PRÓXIMO CAPITULO**

Joshua y Azmaría no pudieron terminar su misión, hay algo más que eso holts, aparte de que el Reverendo Giriam les tiene que hablar acerca de algo muy importante. ¿Qué habrá pasado con los Brahms? ¿Quiénes son esos demonios?. Habrá una llegada amable y un reencuentro entre "viejos amigos".


	4. Sangre al Atardecer

**Lectores...**

Hola a todos los que han seguido fielmente mi historia y han esperado mucho tiempo a este flojo servidor, jejeje. Primero que nada quiero saludar a los que me dejaron review: **Cris-wolf **"Espero y si te familiarices con mis personajes nuevos, jeje, porque seran pieza importante de este gran rompecabezas"; **HannaLiAsakura **"Gracias por tus comentarios y espero que te quedes más picada con Alexander y los demás, y los que todavía faltan, jeje, luego te dejo review; **Kohaku-clamp **"Y tu niña, sigue mi historia y que se convierta en tu obligacion leerla y dejarme review (le hablo asi porque es mi prima, no se preocupen)". Como veran son poquitos, espero y me recomienden.

Ahora despues de tanto tiempo de no actualizar, ahi les va el chap que espero y les vaya gustando mas, y me dejen reviews ya sea malos o buenos.

**"La Tercera Santa"**

_**Capítulo Cuatro: "Sangre al Atardecer"**_

— ¡Señora Brahms!, el joven Alexander está en problemas —dijo Helga azotando la puerta.

— ¿Qué dices?, explícate niña, ¿qué pasa? —se levantó de su asiento e inmediatamente salió jalando a la niña de la mano.

— Nos...encontra...nos encontramos...con un demonio —alcanzó a responder tartamudeando por el miedo mientras caminaba por el pasillo guiada por Charlotte.

— ¡Rayos!, sabía que esto pasaría en cuanto mis hijos estuvieran aquí —

— ¿Por eso quería que no vinieran? —

— ¿Dónde están? —le preguntó ignorándola— ¿en el jardín?

— Si, por la bodega —

Bajaron corriendo las escaleras y se dieron vuelta a la derecha. Llegaron al lugar pero no había nadie. Esa orden era el triple mas grande que la de América porque tenía muchos jardines y los edificios estaban muy separados. Varios de la milicia estaban bajando puesto que era muy temprano y ya venían preparados.

— Señora Brahms, es mejor separarnos en grupos —dijo el más experimentado de todos después de haberle explicado.

— Tienes razón, Geert, tu te vas con un grupo, Roth se va con otro, y yo me voy con Helga y Senta —ordenó.

— Si —respondió Senta quien era una de las amigas de Helga, y una de las mejores militantes.

El trio se quedó solo después de que los dos grupos se fueron por separado. Senta y Helga iban detrás de Charlotte con aquel miedo natural pero muy decididas. La madre estaba en un ensimismamiento que daba la idea de que estaba ida. Pero no. Se estaba acordando de Marianne, no la había visto, ¿estaría con su hermano?, pero Helga no le dijo nada. Además no creía que solo un demonio se encontraba dentro de la Orden, ¿sería Aion?. No quería pensar eso pero la angustia la estaba matando. Era tan grande la Orden y no había escuchado algún ruido que la guiara hasta que vio una luz...

— Vaya, vaya. No vi la necesidad de que invocaras a una de tus joyas —dijo sonriendo mientras contemplaba a una hermosa mujer azulada con ojos azul como el mar, cabellos negros y de una altura considerable. Era esbelta y un vestido blanco la hacía lucir noble y sabia. Sostenía un arco con una flecha.

— Yo creo que si. Mírala, es hermosa ¿no?. Te presento a mi dama de agua, _Blau Saphirs _—bromeó muy segura de si misma y luego gritó— _¡Angriffe! _—una flecha con aura azul salió disparada mientras el demonio emprendía el vuelo para escapar —No me subestimes —espetó muy enojada.

La dama azul brincó ágilmente y alcanzó el tobillo del demonio lanzándolo a la reja que separaba a la Orden con un terreno abandonado lastimando una de las alas con uno de los picos salientes de la reja. El demonio regeneró el agujero que se hizo y rápidamente fue a atacar a Marianne pero la dama se interpuso reteniendo al demonio. Al parecer la dama tenía mas fuerza porque aquel demonio no podía sostenerse con los pies. Era una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Él despegó sus pies del suelo y alzó a la dama arrojándola hacia el cielo para después golpearla desde arriba. La dama cayó muy herida y casi inconciente. El demonio aterrizó frente a Marianne. Siguió caminando.

Marianne tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero no debía demostrarle eso al demonio, poco a poco iba retrocediendo mientras el otro avanzaba. No sabía que hacer, no había nadie cerca, su dama de agua estaba inconciente, probablemente ya no servía y ya se había desintegrado porque ya no la veía. Si invocaba a otra dama el demonio atacaría, y ese sería su fin. Si debía morir, moriría con estilo.

— ¿Qué?, ¿piensas atacar a una hermosa señorita indefensa?, ¿tan bajo vas a caer?. Seguramente piensas que los otros estúpidos (refiriéndose a los demonios) te aplaudirán por matar a un simple mortal como yo porque solo me matarías a mi ...—hizo una pausa— ,ya que mi mama acabaría contigo y...—

— ¡Cállate!, solo adelantas más tu muerte, y por lo mismo de ser una simple mortal acabaría contigo. ¿El mundo no cambiaría, o si? —interrumpió.

— Si me vas a matar, hazlo. No te andes con rodeos que no te tengo miedo —decía arrastrándose en la pared. Quería alcanzar la esquina para intentar escapar pero tenía que ganar tiempo. Ella era buena para eso, debía ocurrírsele algo más.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó triste pero a la vez furiosa.

— No te entiendo —

— ¿Por qué hacen esto?, ¿qué les hemos hecho los Invocadores de Joyas?. Ustedes mataron a mi padre y eso...—

— ¿No te sabes la historia por lo que me doy cuenta? —

— ¿Historia? —

— Casi ninguno de los Invocadores de Joyas sabe la verdadera razón por la cual Aion les tiene odio. Ademas de que matamos porque nos gusta y como sabes es nuestra naturaleza existe otra razón. Esa razón es independiente al verdadero fin de Aion, que es apoderarse del mundo, unir el cielo y el infierno a través de este planeta, y ser el rey del universo. Se oye tonto y muy trillado ¿no?, pues no es así. El lo hace y va pasar por arriba de todos, primero acabando con los habitantes del cielo, utilizando a las santas y luego dominar a ustedes los humanos. Y nosotros lo seguiremos porque el nos dio la libertad, ya no estamos bajo ningun poder. Así que todo esto lo hacemos por lealtad y agradecimiento, y Aion por odio...—hizo una pausa larga—y por amor —terminó.

— ¿Por amor? —dijo después de haber entrado en un tipo trance escuchando al demonio pero se dio cuenta de algo. Su dama se encontraba detrás del demonio.

El demonio estaba apunto de hablar cuando una flecha de aura azul atravesó su cabeza, otra más quedo enterrada a la altura de su pecho. Poco a poco iba caminado hacia Marianne para ver si lograba matarla de una vez antes de que el cayera. ¡No podía morir!, dejarse vencer por una niña y su dama. Sin darse cuenta por el dolor ya invadido en el, ya tenía dos flechas en una ala. Cayó de rodillas y alzó su brazo para golpear a la chica pero no pudo. Sus fuerzas se acabaron al sentir una flecha arracándole un cuerno. Volteó hacia un lado para verlo tirado y cayo boca abajo.

— Par ser un demonio eres muy torpe y debilucho. De una vez pudiste haber acabado conmigo —dijo alzándose el cabello con una mano. Tal vez sintió por un momento lástima pero no dejaba de sonreír.

Llamó a su joya y vio todas en su abanico. Se dejo caer sobre el piso recargándose sobre la pared. Estaba un poco cansada y solo oyó decir "_Aquí esta la señorita Marianne", _y se desmayó.

Charlotte llamó a un militante para ayudarla a llevar a su cuarto. Senta acompañó al militante, y Charlotte con Helga siguieron caminando.

— Señora Brahms, el único lugar que nos falta es el jardín que une con el bosque —dijo Helga.

— ¡Santo Dios!, ¡maldito Aion! —gritó deseperada— ¡¿Por qué no sales de una vez?! —

— ¿Aion? —se preguntó Helga.

— Tenemos que estar preparadas. El ha regresado —susurró mientras seguían caminando.

Un hombre alto de cabellera blanca se asomó detrás del naranjo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO

La espada de su joya cayó frente a él. _Aris _(asi se llama su joya) estaba desprotegido. Alexander tenía miedo y no sabía que hacer; tomó fuerzas, y el mismo con su espada se lanzó contra el demonio clavándosela en la pierna izquierda. Karonthio se la quitó y la arrojó a unos metros. Tomó por el cuello a Alexander ahorcándolo.

— No debiste meterte conmigo mocoso. Ya no podrás decirle adiós a tu mamá —rió.

— Cállate —espetó—, mi...ma...mi madre va a...acabar...conti..go —trataba de decir.

— ¿Qué dices?, es que no te escucho muy bien —dijo simulando sacarse cerumen del oído.

Los dos grupos de militantes aparecieron de repente frente a el. Se formaron y uno de ellos avanzó pero se detuvo porque el demonio estaba a punto de hablar.

— No es que les tenga miedo pero si alguien dispara, le quitó la cabeza a este niño —dijo mirando a Alexander que ya no podía respirar.

— Deja al joven y no te haremos nada —ordenó Geert.

— Jaja. No soy idiota. ¿Crees que voy a obedecerte? —

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro disparos seguidos se oyeron mientras Alexander salía volando por los aires. Cayó sobre el suelo inconciente y un poco ensangrentado. Karonthio volteó para ver quien había sido aquella persona que se atrevió a desafiarlo, y no terminando de girar su cabeza recibió otro tiro en uno de sus cuernos. El demonio cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo dejándoles ver a los militantes quién estaba de aquel lado y otros que estaban auxiliando al chico levantaron la vista.

— ¡¿Hermana Kate?! —gritó Charlotte que acababa de llegar con Helga. La Hermana Kate la miró sonriente pero luego miró un poco asustada hacia donde estaba Alexander para que se diera cuenta. La otra volteó y gritó— ¡Hijo! —corriendo hacia el.

La Hermana Kate fue hacia ellos pasando al lado del demonio que se encontraba en un charco de sangre. Lo maldijo y recogió el cuerno que había disparado. Acomodó sus lentes y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Charlotte.

— ¿Charlotte, qué ha sucedido? —preguntó mientras veía que Geert llevaba en brazos a Alexander que seguía inconciente.

— Amiga, necesito que… —se interrumpió con un tono de tristeza—, necesito que te lleves a mis hijos lo antes posible. Aion ha regresado —afirmó.

0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO

— ¿Qué me ha pasado? —preguntó al aire mientras se levantaba de la cama.

— Que bueno que se encuentra bien, señorita Marianne —le dijo Senta en tono de alivio.

— Senta, ¿qué ha pasado con mi madre?, ¿y esos demonios d…—

— Tu madre y tu hermano se encuentran bien —interrumpió.

— ¿Mi hermano?, ¿también han atacado a mi hermano?. Esos malditos…pero…no entiendo…solo que…Senta —tartamudeaba mientras pensaba.

— ¿Qué? —

— Esos demonios no nos querían matar, nos querían utilizar para llegar hasta mi madre, pero que quieren de ella. No lo entiendo, supongo que matarla no porque sino ya lo hubieran hecho.

— No diga eso —le susurró Senta mientras se dirigía a la ventana y posaba su mirada en algo que Marianne se dio cuenta.

— ¿Qué miras? —

— Ese demonio no esta muerto —aseguró mientras Marianne se paraba para ir a ver.

— ¡Maldición! —bufó mientras veía a un demonio salir volando lentamente. Miró a Senta extrañada por el tono en que se lo dijo y le preguntó— ¿Y mi madre? —

— Está con el señor Queer (es el doctor de la Orden) y con la Hermana Kate —

— ¿La Hermana Kate?. Senta, ¿por qué no me dices nada?, ¿en verdad, todo este asunto te preocupa?. Estas muy tranquila después de lo que paso. —le regañó mientras abría la puerta para irse.

— Es que a veces no se que me pasa —dijo triste mientras Marianne salía. Ella no pudo escucharla. Senta se sentó y una lágrima se le escapó.

Marianne caminó por el largo pasillo. Llegó a la oficina de su madre donde encontró a la Hermana Kate.

— ¡Hija!. Perdón, te presento a la Hermana Kate. Hermana le presentó a mi hija Marianne —dijo parándose.

— Hola, Marianne. Ya eres toda una señorita —le halagó sonriente.

—Mucho gusto, Hermana Kate —le respondió ignorando el cumplido y se dirigió a su madre— Madre, ¿qué demonios significó todo esto?. Quiero que me lo expliques ¡AHORA! —le gritó.

0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO

— ¿Puedo pasar? —dijo la chica tocando la puerta— ¿Hola? —al ver que no respondían tocó más fuerte— Joshua, ya casi es mediodía, ¡Joshua! —dejó de tocar y entró apresuradamente.

Joshua estaba tratando de levantarse pero le costaba ya que todo su brazo se encontraba vendado. En el momento en que entró Azmaría, Joshua buscaba su camisa.

— ¡Joshua! —lo vio sin playera y se dio la vuelta—. Lo siento, es que como no contestabas…, deberías decir que no podía entrar —.

— Es que me duele mucho el brazo y pues no he podido dormir bien hasta en la madrugada por eso me levante tarde. Lo que quiero ahora es cambiarme pero necesito ayuda —dijo viendo su camisa.

— No vayas a creer que yo te voy a ayudar —dijo ella que aun seguía volteada.

— ¿Entonces quien? —le bromeó.

— Ahora busco a alguien —abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente con el Reverendo Reminghton. Ewan vio por arriba de Azmaría y se encontró con Joshua.

— ¿Estaban ocupados? —dijo sonriente.

— ¿¿Qué le pasa?! —le gritó al Reverendo.

— Lo siento, me pasé —se disculpó porque no se llevaba tan pesado con ella pero con Joshua si pues ya había pasado varios años cuidándolo.

— Dice Joshua que si lo puedes ayudar a vestirse —dijo y se fue dejándolos solos.

Al darse cuenta Joshua que estaba a solas con él, se tapó con las sábanas, pero ¿por qué lo hacía?, al final de cuentas eran hombres. Además ya habían pasado algunos años viviendo juntos hasta que llegó a la Orden. Pero recordando, siempre había sentido nervios al estar con él pero a la vez sentía confianza, ¿pero por qué?. Sentía un cariño por él porque el lo cuidó, además le caía muy bien. A pesar de ser un Reverendo, él era muy divertido y bromista. Joshua era el que más lo conocía entonces. Lo quería como a un hermano, un padre o un amigo. El no sabía.

— ¿Te ayudó? —le dijo sonriente.

Esa sonrisa que tanto le agradaba, alli estaba. A Joshua le daba gusto.

— Eto…, Ewan…es que…—tartamudea. El era el único que le decía Ewan—, es que me duele el brazo, y como lo tengo vendado no puedo ponerme la camisa —le dijo sacándose la sábana con que se había tapado.

Ewan se acercó a el, y se lo empezó a poner. Primero el brazo vendado, luego la cabeza, y al ultimo el otro brazo. Joshua se olvidó del dolor al ponerse la camisa y eso que aun estaba muy lastimado. Al final los dos quedaron frente a frente muy cerca, por unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad se quedaron mirando. Hasta que…

— ¿Ya puedo pasar? —preguntó Azmaría tocando la puerta. Los do se salieron de su _trance_ y Ewan fue a abrir la puerta.

— Los veo luego —les dijo un poco confundido, y se fue.

— Joshua, el Reverendo Giriam quiere hablar con nosotros —

— ¿Sobre qué? —

— Pues no se. Pero vamos que ya nos esta esperando en el despacho de la Hermana Kate —le dijo jalándolo del brazo.

— Auch, de ahí no —se quejó.

— Lo siento —.

0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO

— Helga —alcanzó a decir.

— Alex, que bien que ya has despertado. Has tenido muchas heridas en todo el cuerpo. Hace como cuatro horas vino a verte tu hermana —

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo? —le preguntó sorprendido.

— Pues como mediodía. Ahora son las siete de la mañana —le dijo abostezando.

— ¿ Y te quedaste aquí toda la noche? —preguntó al verla muy despeinada.

— Si —dijo nerviosa— pero me dormí un ratito.

— Helga, te preocupas mucho por mi —le dijo levantándose de la cama.

— Sabes por que lo hago —le dijo tímidamente.

— A ver acércate —le ordenó ignorando lo que había dicho—, estas muy despeinada, déjame arreglarte el cabello aunque sea, pero te digo que no soy muy bueno para esto —le soltó el cabello que lo tenía amarrado y acomodó algunos alrededor de su cuello, le quitó los lentes y le sonrió—. Asi te ves más bonita —le dijo y le tomó una mano colocándole sus lentes. Vio como se sonrojó y le dijo— ¿Y mi hermana? —

— Ahorita la llamo —y salió del cuarto.

Iba brincando feliz por el pasillo. Se revolvía su cabello largo. Dobló a la derecha y se topó con alguien chocando contra él. Cayó sentada y vio que estaba manchada de sangre, pero…no era su sangre. Miró hacia arriba y fue retrocediendo en el piso.

— Tu me servirás dijo una voz ronca —se agachó y la tomó de la pierna arrastrándola y poniéndosela bajo el brazo. Helga comenzó a gritar y dejo caer sus lentes. Pataleaba y le pegaba—. Si no te callas te va a ir peor —le dijo y tuvo que callarse.

El demonio se lanzó por una ventana y Helga solo iba llorando viendo como se elevaba por los aires. Antes de desmayarse por el shock alcanzó a ver que el demonio llevaba algo dorado en la otra mano.

0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO

— ¿Y de qué nos tiene que hablar? —preguntó Joshua que se encontraba parado al lado de la puerta.

— ¿Se acuerdan de las dos santas falsas? —dijo Giriam recorriendo el despacho.

— Si —dijo Azmaría que se encontraba sentada en el sillon.

— La primera fue Bridget Gyllen de 12 años, ella fue porque tenía los estigmas, pero era hija de uno de los seguidores de los cruzados. Sus estigmas no dejaban de sangrar y por eso ellos pensaron que era la santa. Después se descubrió que era porque al hacer los estigmas alcanzaron a darle a una vena y poco a poco fue perdiendo sangre hasta que murió —les dijo guardando la foto de la chica que era de piel morena y cabello negro.

— Qué lástima que lleguen hasta eso. Pero nosotros ya sabíamos que no lo era —agregó Joshua.

— Exacto. La segunda fue Liselotte Abeece. Ella se creyó que si lo era porque las santas normalmente han tenido un parecido y ella se parecía mucho a Rosette —

— Si, hasta parecía su hermana gemela. Solo que ella se miraba triste, se miraba como ida de este mundo —dijo Joshua que había tomado la foto. Ella era igualita a Rosette pero si, se miraba como sin esa chispa que ella tenía.

— Pero la Tercera Santa ha llegado —dijo.

— ¿Qué? —dijeron al coro.

— Ella es Elizabeth Fenwig de 16 años. No tiene los estigmas pero tiene un don de curar a las personas. Los cruzados la tienen atrapada, y la utilizan para sus propios beneficios, eso nos asegura que si es la Santa —

— Pero no se parece a Magdalena ni a Rosette —dijo Azmaría tomando la foto de una chica bonita, pelirroja y unos ojos verdes claro. Era de tez blanca, tenía unas trencitas que le caían alrededor de su rostro.

— Es muy bonita —dijo Joshua, y Azmaría sintió celos.

— Ustedes deben ir a traerla antes que los pecadores se adelanten. Deben ir a Washington —

— ¿Nosotros?. Esta secuestrada por un grupo de cruzados obsesivos por las santas, se encuentra en Washington y hay que estar alerta ante los pecadores, y debemos ir nosotros —se quejó Azmaría.

— No te preocupes. Irás conmigo —bromeó Joshua.

— Irán dentro de dos días. Asi que cuida bien ese brazo —le dijo y se fue.

— Esta misión será pan comido —dijo tranquilo Joshua.

— Es lo que tu crees. Siempre tan optimista como tu hermana —

0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO

Charlotte Brahms estaba preocupada por todo lo que le dijo a Marianne el día anterior. Lo había tomado muy mal, era algo importante que no se le podía salir. Estaba tranquila de todos modos, de que la Hermana Kate y su hija sabían todo. Tocaron la puerta y ella cedió a que pasaran.

— Charlotte Brahms, tanto tiempo sin vernos —dijo una voz seductora.

— Aion —dijo esperando a que en algún momento apareciera pero no en ese.

— Quiero que me digas donde está o aquí darás tu último suspiro —

— No te tengo miedo —

— Te lo estás buscando —decía tranquilamente mientras caminaba hasta posar sus manos en el escritorio como retándola —.Tu la mataste a su madre, y se que su hijo sigue vivo —

— No es hombre, ese engendro que debí haber matado desde que nació, y ahora ya no porque es demasiado tarde, es mujer, es una niña —

— ¡Qué! ¡No te creo! —y se abalanzó sobre ella rompiendo la ventana que estab detrás. En ese momento entró Marianne.

— ¡Mamáaa¡ — alcanzó a gritar.

**Continuará…**

0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO

**Risu-Li.** Bueno, espero y les haya gustado este capitulo. Como verán existen diferencias de hora entre Alemania y America, espero y no se me confundan. También hay personajes nuevos, y mas historia que contar. Espero sus reviews, y los veo en el otro chap.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO.**

Un adiós para siempre, una venganza, una búsqueda de un ser amado, un regreso, una confusión de sentimientos, ¿un nuevo amor?, una nueva historia que contar. ¿Qué pasará con Charlotte?, ¿Cuál es el secreto que no debe de decir Marianne?, ¿Elizabeth Fenwig, es la tercera santa?, ¿quién raptó a Helga?, ¿qué pasa con Senta?, ¿algo existe entre Ewan y Joshua?, ¿qué siente Azmaría por Joshua?

Y que las fuerzas del destino, del gobierno y de Dios los protejan.

Lord Risu-Li


End file.
